


Like This Beat

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Dom Louis, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Older Louis, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Sub Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Mama Louis, Underage Drinking, Younger Harry, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only when Louis is pressed up against Harry’s body that she realises her girlfriend is sitting in the hot tub with her two best friends pretty well completely naked.<br/>“Love, why aren’t you wearing a bathing suit?” Louis asks when they part.<br/>“Couldn’t find it,” Harry lies, purposefully avoiding Louis’ gaze. “I don’t like wearing it anyway,” she adds with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story in which Niall asks just how kinky Louis and Harry are and their answer is more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic absolutely could not have been completed without my gorgeous angel [shadylourry](http://shadylourry.tumblr.com). You're more than just a beta reader, bb, you're a godsend.
> 
> Sorry for the massive delay between part 10 and this one. But, as part 10 was over 100k, I figured it didn't hurt to wait. Plus, there was Girl Direction Month again in April, and I wrote 30 fics for that, which took a lot of out me.
> 
> This part contains a lot of stuff that I have never touched on in my entire life as a writer, so please be gentle with me.

The soft knock that raps against the door to the empty meeting room Louis is using makes her tip precariously on the chair she’s standing on. She steadies herself and glances over her shoulder to see Eleanor leaning against the door frame.

“It’s late. You should go home.”

Louis puffs her fringe away from her face and places the last name tag on the red and green cellophane wrapped basket in front of her. “I’m almost done,” she says. She stands on the chair properly and glances at the completely filled table. 

Every square inch of it is covered in gift baskets for her company’s annual Christmas work party. After the year they’ve had, she had debated long and hard with Liam whether or not to even do the Christmas baskets but in the end, Liam’s puppy eyes and soft expression had won her over. Damn stupid best friend. Louis loves her, she does. She loves Liam a _lot_ , but Liam knows just how much it has been a trying year for Louis, both professionally and personally. 

In the end, Louis couldn’t think of a good enough excuse not to do the baskets. She had fired any incompetent staff and had replaced them with people that she and Liam had hand-picked. They were the best of the best. She just hopes that they all work out well. 

“Lou,” Eleanor says softly. She’s at Louis’ side now, holding out a hand that Louis takes as she gets down from the chair. She hates that she’s shorter than Eleanor when they’re both on solid ground and she pokes Eleanor with her big toe. “What was that for?” she asks, a bemused smile on her face.

“Because,” Louis replies, smiling back at Eleanor. She then groans and sits down in the chair she had just stepped down from. “I am going to be so glad when this year is over and done with.”

“Me too,” Eleanor agrees. 

“And you’ve only been here for a few months,” Louis points out. She glances around, trying to find her shoes. She knows they’re around here _somewhere_ but she has absolutely no idea where. 

“Yes, but my boss, she’s a bit of a slave driver, you see,” Eleanor teases, smiling at Louis. “She’s got me working until midnight most nights and I’m here at five in the morning.”

“Your boss pays you an _amazing_ salary,” Louis says as she looks under the table for her shoes. She spots them lying haphazardly under there, mocking her, and she sinks to her knees to crawl under the table. She grabs them and slips them on her aching feet, wincing as her feet throb at being enclosed again. “ _Plus_ ,” she continues as she crawls back out. “She’s flown you to Japan not once, but _twice_ in first class. _And_ after Christmas, she’s flying you _back_ to Japan on the company’s new _private_ jet. _And_ she has an amazing arse.”

Eleanor laughs at the last sentence as she helps Louis stand again. Louis wobbles for a moment before righting herself and throwing a devastating smile in Eleanor’s direction. 

“She’s okay, I guess. I mean, her breath stinks right now, but she’s okay.”

“Oh my god, does it?” Louis asks, her eyes widening.

Wordlessly, Eleanor hands her a piece of spearmint chewing gum. 

Louis unwraps it and shoves the piece in her mouth. “I’ve only had five cups of tea since my lunch meeting,” she says as she lets Eleanor guide her from the meeting room. “Which, was, you know, twelve hours ago.”

“I know, Lou,” Eleanor says kindly. 

They enter Louis’ office and Louis packs up her laptop and the rest of her things. Today was the official last day of work for her staff for the year. She always gives them three weeks off over the Christmas break, paid, of course, because she really is the best boss in the universe, but she’s the one who has to keep working over the break. Well, now Eleanor, too, since she’s Louis’ second in charge. 

“Was I supposed to collect Harry from school today?” Louis asks as she opens her locked filing cabinet to grab out her handbag. She sees a pair of Harry’s shoes sitting at the back of the drawer and smiles to herself.

“Nope,” Eleanor replies. “Gina confirmed that earlier before you sent her home.”

“Right, right,” Louis says a little distractedly. She slips her bag onto her shoulder and picks up her laptop bag as well. “I think I have everything.”

“Good, let’s go,” Eleanor says, sounding relieved. “I have to come and get those reports from your flat before I go home for the night.”

Louis groans and closes her eyes. “Can’t you get them tomorrow?” she asks. “I just want to go straight to bed when I get home.”

Eleanor shoots her a sympathetic look. “The report needs to be in before ten tomorrow, or I would.”

“I suck,” Louis whines and exits her office. “Alright, c’mon. Did you drive in or do you want a lift?”

“A lift would be good,” Eleanor replies. She shuts the lights off to Louis’ office and locks the door behind them. “I caught a taxi this morning because my car is being serviced before I go back home for Christmas.”

Louis nods. “Alright,” she says. “C’mon, then, let’s go already.”

Eleanor shakes her head, smiling at Louis. They walk around the general office area to see if all of the computers are off properly before they leave the building. Louis all but throws her bags into the backseat of her Porsche before she gets in. She starts the car the second Eleanor’s door is closed and drives them to the building where Louis lives. 

The streets are almost too quiet this late at night, Louis thinks as she turns the corner easily. It’s a vast difference from the day time traffic, that’s for sure. 

Louis almost sings with relief when she sees her building and she pulls into the car park with ease. She shuts off the engine and grabs her bags from the backseat as Eleanor gets out. 

“Here, let me take that for you,” Eleanor says, reaching out for Louis’ laptop bag. 

“Thanks,” Louis says distractedly as she reaches into the backseat once more and picks up another bag that looks like a stray shopping bag from her last visit to Victoria’s Secret. She shrugs and closes the car door behind her, hitting the lock button on her keys.

“How is Harry, anyway?” Eleanor asks as they step into the lift. 

Louis swipes her key card and pushes in the code for her penthouse before leaning against the wall of the lift. They start to ride upwards, slowly gaining momentum. “She’s good. I think she’s looking forward to the holidays as much as I am. She works really hard.”

“She’s a good kid.”

Louis flicks her gaze over to Eleanor in time to see her bite her bottom lip and scrunch her nose.

“I mean she’s a good person,” Eleanor corrects herself. “And she won me over with those muffins she brought in to the office the other day.”

Louis grins. “Yeah, she’s an excellent baker,” she hums to herself, a warm feeling settling in her stomach at the thought of her girlfriend.

The lift stops at Louis’ penthouse and the doors slide open. She steps out into the small corridor with Eleanor and unlocks her front door. She pushes it open and immediately kicks off her shoes, sighing when her bare feet come into contact with the cold tiles of her entrance hall. She opens the cupboard to her left and throws her handbag, laptop bag and Victoria’s Secrets bag in there, determined to deal with them later.

“I’ll go get those reports,” Louis says as she closes the door. She hears a noise and freezes. “Did you hear that?” she whispers.

“Yes,” Eleanor says quietly. “Are you expecting anyone to be here?”

“…No,” Louis replies slowly. “Shit, I didn’t even notice that the lights were on when I opened the door. What if I’m being robbed?”

Eleanor places her hand gently on Louis’ shoulder and squeezes. “Call your security guys?”

“Shit! My phone is in my handbag,” Louis says as they edge their way down the entrance hall. “If I go back to get it, we could get _murdered_.” She takes a breath, readying herself to peer around the end of the corridor and closes her eyes for a brief moment, praying to some deity that she doesn’t believe in to please not get murdered. 

The next moment, though, Louis hears a bunch of giggles and she snaps her eyes open. She would recognise _that_ giggle anywhere. She steps out and sees wet footprints on the tiled floor heading towards her kitchen. She sighs and rolls her eyes. 

“It’s just Harry,” she tells Eleanor, looking over her shoulder at the other woman, who still looks a little scared. Louis is glad she isn’t the only one who felt that scared. 

“Oh,” Eleanor replies. “At least you’re not getting robbed.”

Louis snorts and shakes her head. The noise must travel through to the kitchen because the next moment, Harry is peeking her head around the door frame and the second her gaze settles on Louis, she breaks out into a beaming smile.

“Louis!” she exclaims happily. She makes her way over to them and Louis’ eyes widen dramatically the second she sees Harry. She’s wearing nothing but the tiniest g-string underwear that Louis has ever seen in her entire life, and that is it. Her long, curly hair is covering her tiny, pert breasts, thankfully, but it’s wet like she’s just stepped out of the shower. Which would explain the footprints, Louis thinks.

“Hey, baby,” Louis says when Harry gets closer. “Where are your clothes, hmm? It’s a bit cold tonight.”

“’M warm,” Harry replies. She wraps herself around Louis and snuggles in close, burying her face in Louis’ neck and inhaling deeply. “You smell nice,” she mumbles, her nose tickling Louis’ throat. Her lips brush over a sensitive spot that has Louis’ knees weakening. 

“Baby, we have company,” Louis says softly, keeping her arms around Harry. 

Harry glances up and Louis notices that it takes her eyes a moment to focus but then she recognises Eleanor still standing behind Louis a little and she smiles. “Eleanor!” she exclaims. 

To both Louis and Eleanor’s surprise, Harry throws her arms around Eleanor in a hug. Eleanor shoots Louis a worried look over Harry’s shoulder, awkwardly patting Harry’s still very naked back. 

“Alright, Harry, you’re making El uncomfortable,” Louis says gently as she runs her hand down Harry’s spine to get her attention. Harry lets go of Eleanor and turns to face Louis again.

“Missed you,” Harry says to Louis. “You’re very late tonight and I got lonely.”

“I’m sorry, pr-” Louis is promptly cut off by Harry kissing her hotly. Her hands immediately begin stroking over Louis’ body as they kiss, touching her everywhere. Louis loses herself in the kiss for a few moments before she remembers that Eleanor is still standing there.

She breaks the kiss, only for Harry to start kissing down Louis’ neck, her hands going to the buttons on Louis’ shirt, quickly working it open. 

“Baby,” Louis says on a laugh. “Harry, hang on.”

Harry slips her hand under Louis’ bra, cupping her breast when Louis swiftly grabs her wrist. Her pout is the biggest pout that Louis has ever seen and it takes all of Louis’ strength to not just give in.

“Eleanor has to get some work from me, alright?” she says, removing Harry’s hand from under her bra. She kisses the palm and lets their joined hands go.

“Alright,” Harry echoes. “You look nice today, Eleanor. Those shoes are cute, too.”

“Thank you,” Eleanor replies.

“Tommo!”

Louis turns to see where the noise came from. And she sees Niall beaming at her, wearing a tiny green bikini. She’s also wet and Louis’ brow furrows ever so slightly.

“Oi, oi,” Louis returns. “Why are you lot wet?”

“Hot tub,” Zayn says as she appears, seemingly out of nowhere, one of her hands going around Niall’s middle immediately. “Here you go, babe.”

“Louis…” Eleanor starts slowly. “Do you often have mostly naked seventeen year olds girls hanging around your flat waiting for you to get home?”

“Nah, today’s just special. And I’m eighteen,” Niall replies, waggling her eyebrows. “You’re welcome to join us.”

“Tempting,” Eleanor begins, “but I don’t feel like being the fifth wheel tonight.”

“You lot, stop harassing El,” Louis says. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

She makes her way to her office where she knows she has the files Eleanor needs. She spots them easily sitting on the corner of her desk and she grabs them. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the couch and smiles to herself before leaving the room. Her mind is filled with thoughts of all of the times she and Harry have shagged on that very couch, even though her office was supposed to be for work only. 

Niall and Zayn have disappeared again when Louis re-enters the living room, but Harry is there with Eleanor, holding a conversation with her like she isn’t just in a pair of tiny knickers and absolutely nothing else. Eleanor, to her credit, only looks mildly uncomfortable.

“I have the files,” Louis announces loudly. 

The look of relief that spreads across Eleanor’s face is one that Louis is going to tease her about forever. 

“Thank you,” Eleanor says gratefully. “I’ll email you the report first thing, alright?”

Louis nods. “Alright,” she agrees. “Thanks again for this.”

“It’s fine,” Eleanor replies. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Bye, Eleanor,” Harry says. She steps into Eleanor’s space again and gives her a tight hug. Eleanor shoots another worried look over Harry’s shoulder to Louis, who just smirks bemusedly and shrugs. 

“Bye, Harry, have a good night.”

“We will,” Harry replies as she lets go of Eleanor. Eleanor waves and leaves the living room, her stilettos making a familiar clacking sound on the tiles as she leaves Louis’ flat.

“You,” Louis begins, reaching over and plucking the elastic of Harry’s knickers, snapping it against her skin just to see Harry jump. 

“Me?” Harry says slowly, smiling. She tosses her hair over her shoulders and tips her head back, raising her hands to gather her hair up. She’s purposefully moving slowly like this in front of Louis just to tease her. She knows it, Harry knows it. It’s just another game to them. Harry gets her hair up in a bun, a few curls escaping the hair tie to curl at the back of Harry’s neck. 

“C’mere,” Louis mutters. She pulls Harry closely, keeping her hands firmly on Harry’s hips before sliding them up her naked back. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Harry echoes.

Their lips meet again and Louis sighs, feeling her entire body relaxing into Harry’s touch. Harry nips at Louis’ bottom lip, tugging it between her teeth before letting it go. Her tongue is soft and warm in Louis’ mouth as they kiss and Louis can’t help the sigh that escapes from her. 

“Princess, you’re cold,” Louis mutters as she slides her hands down Harry’s back again, feeling the goosebumps covering her skin. She squeezes Harry’s butt in her hand and Harry gasps a little.

“Come back to the hot tub and we’ll warm up,” Harry says, brushing her nose against Louis’ own. She pushes Louis’ shirt off her shoulders, and Louis vaguely recalls Harry having unbuttoned it already. 

It falls to the ground behind Louis and Harry smiles up at her. She leans forwards and kisses Louis’ chin while her hands move to Louis’ trousers. She undoes the zip and pops open the button, pulling the material away from Louis’ skin. They stay like that for a moment, staring at each other until Harry slides her hand down the front of Louis’ trousers and cups Louis over her knickers. Her breathing stutters and Harry huffs a laugh against Louis’ throat, pressing kisses until she reaches Louis’ shoulder.

“These,” Harry says slowly. “Need to come off now.”

“Go on, then,” Louis says, raising her eyebrows in Harry’s direction. 

Harry grins at Louis and sinks to her knees in front of her. She keeps her hands on Louis’ hips and slowly tugs the fabric down until it’s sliding over her bum and down her thighs. She lifts one of Louis’ feet first and gets the trouser leg off before repeating her actions with the other one. She looks gorgeous like this, Louis thinks, staring up at Louis with her big, green eyes, which have gone a little glassy. 

She ducks her head and kisses Louis thigh, her lips barely moving over the skin. Her teeth graze against her once when there’s a noise behind them.

“I thought you two were joining us?” Niall asks, completely ruining their moment.

Louis had honestly forgot all about Niall and Zayn still being in the hot tub on her terrace. She was far more interested in what Harry had to offer.

“We’ll be right there,” Harry says as she stands. She grins at Niall who leaves and Louis huffs. 

“Baby, why are your friends in my hot tub?” she asks.

“It’s the last day of school, we’re celebrating,” Harry replies easily. She takes Louis’ hand and leads her to Louis’ terrace, sliding the doors open. It’s a bit colder than Louis expected it to be. She shivers a little, standing there in just her underwear. 

“I’m going to ruin my underwear,” Louis says. “Let me go and get changed, I’ll be right back.”

“Wear that red bikini we got last summer!” Harry suggests with a grin. She turns her face up for a kiss and Louis isn’t one to deny her. She presses a quick kiss to Harry’s lips before she steps back into her flat and makes her way to her walk in wardrobe. 

She flicks the light on and opens the drawer where she knows her bathing suits are. She locates her red bikini with ease and quickly changes. She plucks a hair tie off the top of the chest of drawers and gathers her hair in her hands much like Harry did just a little earlier. She twists it until it’s up and out of the way in a makeshift bun. 

As she makes her way back outside, she grabs a few more towels for all of them and she places them on her outdoor table set, next to a few empty bottles of beer and one empty bottle of wine. 

“You’re so sexy,” Harry says as she shifts over for Louis to get into the hot tub, too. 

“I’m also fucking freezing,” Louis replies. She sinks down into the water and sighs as the warm feeling overtakes her. She closes her eyes and lets herself have a few moments to herself to enjoy the heat of the water before she opens them again. “Hi, ladies.”

“Hey, Lou,” Niall says cheerfully. “Want a beer?”

“Wine,” Louis replies. “Unless you’ve drank all of my wine already?”

“Nah, just the one bottle,” Zayn replies with a shake of her head. “And it’s good wine.”

“Thank you,” Louis says. She accepts the glass of wine from Niall and takes a long sip. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“Long day?” Zayn asks.

“The longest,” Louis replies. “I had to not only finish the budget reports before eleven am this morning, and I got into work at four am, but I also had a gruelling noon meeting, and then spent four hours listening to some utter wanker go on about how we should merge companies. He even had a power point presentation done up to explain why it would benefit him. Not me, _him_. I told him I’d get back to him. Then I spent the remaining time working on the gift baskets for the Christmas work party. I’m knackered.”

“Aww, baby,” Harry coos. She slides closer to Louis and wraps her arms around Louis’ shoulders, tugging her in closer. 

It’s only when Louis is pressed up against Harry’s body that she realises her girlfriend is sitting in the hot tub with her two best friends pretty well completely naked. 

“Love, why aren’t you wearing a bathing suit?” Louis asks when they part. 

“Couldn’t find it,” Harry lies, purposefully avoiding Louis’ gaze. “I don’t like wearing it anyway,” she adds with a shrug.

“Yes, but we have company.”

Niall snorts loudly. “We’ve seen Harry naked plenty of times,” she says. “This doesn’t even bother us anymore.”

“Yeah, it’s not like Harry even really has tits to be jealous of or anything,” Zayn adds with a cheeky grin. She takes a sip of her beer and sets it back down behind Niall’s head on the ledge of the hot tub. 

“I do too!” Harry protests. She covers her small breasts with her hands and pouts dramatically. “Maybe I don’t…” she says forlornly.

“Princess, your tits are fine,” Louis assures her. “I love them a lot.”

“Good,” Harry says sniffing. She snuggles into Louis’ side and steals Louis’ glass of wine to have a sip. Louis shakes her head, glancing down at Harry with nothing but fondness and she drops kisses onto the top of Harry’s head. Harry’s free hand curls into Louis’ inner thigh, her fingers pressing ever so slightly into her flesh. Louis smiles against Harry’s hair and lets her hand drop into the water to rest on top of Harry’s own, lacing their fingers together. 

“Do you mind if I smoke?” Zayn asks a moment later. 

“Go for it,” Louis replies with a shrug. 

“It’s a spliff,” Zayn adds.

“Got enough to share?”

“Yeah.”

Zayn lights the joint and takes a long hit. She holds it in as she passes it to Louis and then she tilts her head up and exhales slowly, smoke surrounding the air above them. 

“I haven’t had a joint in years,” Louis says. “Happy days.” She puts the joint between her lips and takes a long hit while Zayn pulls another one out of her little tin pouch. Louis tilts her head away from Harry and exhales over the side of the hot tub. 

“Share?” Harry says, her hand squeezing Louis’ thigh where it’s still resting. Louis places the joint between her lips and lets her have a hit. She feels all tingly when Harry exhales and burrows herself further into Louis’ side.

“Shit, this is good stuff,” Louis says after she exhales another hit. She nods at Zayn who just smiles.

“I have a guy,” Zayn replies easily as she passes her joint to Niall. 

“I need more beer,” Niall says as she exhales, smoke billowing out of her mouth. She gets up out of the hot tub and grabs a towel, wrapping it around her waist before she trudges inside. 

“More wine!” Louis calls out after her and she hears a noise of response as she does.

“Did you smoke a lot before?” Zayn asks. 

Louis shakes her head. “Well, not really,” she replies. “I did for a bit at uni, and then again when I went through my breakdown but not, like, all the time or anything. But it’s been years.”

“Yeh need to loosen up, Tommo,” Niall says jovially as she re-joins them, her accent a little thicker since she’s drunk. She sets down more bottles on the table that is butted up to the hot tub and she drops her towel before climbing back in. 

Louis shrugs and tips her head back to lean on the edge of the hot tub. She feels very relaxed now, much more so than when she first walked into her flat an hour ago. Her body feels loose, and she can feel the stress seeping out of her with every passing moment. It feels good. It feels _necessary_ , especially considering the week she’s had. 

“I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you this relaxed before,” Niall says to Louis before she has a long pull of her beer. She lets out a satisfied ‘ah’ sound and sets her bottle back down on the table and pours Louis another glass of wine. “It suits you,” she adds, passing Louis the glass. 

“Thanks,” Louis replies. “I really needed it tonight.”

Harry hums next to her and turns her head, kissing Louis’ neck softly. “You looked stressed when you came in. I’m glad you’re not as stressed anymore.”

“Me too,” Louis mumbles, turning her head to kiss Harry a little better. 

She loses herself in the kiss, letting her senses become filled with nothing but Harry. Her grip falters on her wine glass and she breaks the kiss briefly. She has a sip and sets it back down. She turns her attention to Zayn and before she can even open her mouth, Zayn is passing her another joint. Louis accepts it gratefully and lights it, the smoke immediately filling her lungs. She holds it for a few seconds longer than she should and she coughs on the exhale, her hands shaking a little. 

Harry rubs her back and nuzzles the side of Louis’ head. “Breathe, Lou,” she says softly. Louis gives her a half smile and turns to kiss her again. 

The water sloshes around them as Harry moves closer, draping her leg across Louis’ lap, the other behind Louis’ back as she wraps herself around Louis as best as she can. 

“Shotgun with me?” Harry asks, her voice low in Louis’ ear. Her teeth nip at the lobe and she tugs _just_ enough to make Louis’ eyes close for a brief moment and for a small moan to escape her mouth. 

She nods and turns to face Harry, Harry’s legs sliding around her body a little easier. She brushes the back of her hand over Harry’s cheek with her free hand before she takes a long hit. Harry dips her head forward and her mouth opens, close enough to be kissing Louis if she wanted to. Louis cups Harry’s jaw and slowly exhales the stream of smoke into Harry’s mouth. She watches as Harry’s eyes flutter closed, a blissful look taking over expression. She presses her lips to Harry’s the second Harry exhales and they share a kiss that leaves Louis tingling from head to toe. She drops her free hand into the water and grabs at Harry’s arse, pulling her even closer. Harry giggles and slides into Louis’ lap, her wet, naked chest pressing against Louis’ own. 

It’s only when the joint is plucked from Louis’ fingers that she remembers that they’re not alone. She breaks the kiss and turns to face Niall and Zayn, a sheepish grin on her face. 

“That was hot,” Niall says, her gaze flicking between the two of them. “You two should do that more often.”

“What, snog?” Louis asks as Harry buries her face in Louis’ neck. She nips at the column of Louis’ throat before lifting her head to kiss again. Louis squeezes Harry’s arse under the water, thankful that the bubbling from the jets hides her hand movements.

“Or anything, really,” Niall replies with a shrug. She has another sip of her beer. “So, there’s a question I’ve asked a few times and neither of you have really answered it before…”

Harry giggles at something that Louis has no idea about and she seats herself in Louis’ lap, sitting sidewards to face Niall. “What do you want to know?” she asks in a sing-song voice, her face flushed with happiness, alcohol and weed.

“Just _how_ kinky are you two?” Niall asks. “Zayn and I have a bet going. We think you’ve tied each other to the bed to have sex, but nothing as heavy as spanking or BDSM.”

“ _Wrong_ ,” Harry replies with a happy giggle. “Though, you haven’t spanked me in a while, Louis, I do not like that.”

Louis automatically squeezes Harry’s arse again under the water. “Probably because you’ve been a good girl lately.”

Harry pouts. “I’m a _bad girl_ ,” she replies petulantly. She wiggles in Louis’ lap and Louis moves her other hand under the water to still Harry’s hips.

“We’re kinky enough,” Louis says, glancing at Niall who is looking at Zayn. Both of them are wearing matching curious expressions on their faces. 

“How kinky are we talking?” Zayn asks. Niall passes her a beer and they both seem to settle in, waiting for the answer.

“Or, better yet, what do you like?” Niall adds, flicking her gaze to Harry. 

“I like when Louis ties me up and spanks me and then puts my princess plug in afterwards,” Harry replies easily. “My favourite is the one with the pink jewel that matches my ring.” She puts her left hand on display, wiggling her fingers so they know exactly _which_ ring Harry is talking about. 

Louis squeezes Harry’s thigh and Harry just looks over to her, a dopey grin on her face. 

“Oh!” Harry exclaims suddenly, turning to face her friends again. “And I like when Louis fucks me so hard I squirt. More than once. Multiple orgasms are the _best_. Especially when we’re in public.”

Niall seems to choke on her beer at that and she glances, wide-eyed at them. “You’ve shagged in public?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, a few times. Latest one was on the hotel balcony in Paris. It was _amazing_. Or does the one in the car to Doncaster count? Or the restaurant?”

“That’s enough, princess,” Louis says. “We don’t want to give away too much, do we?”

“I don’t mind,” Harry replies with a shrug. “I like sex and it’s okay to talk about it.”

“And we want to know,” Niall adds, her gaze flicking between them again. “This is the most you’ve ever talked about sex with us.”

Louis shrugs. “Don’t want to corrupt you girls too much.” She grins though, and Zayn shakes her head, a smile playing on her lips.

“I had a threesome at thirteen,” Niall replies. “Just in case you forgot. I don’t think there’s anything left to corrupt.”

“You’d be surprised,” Louis comments. She lifts her hand and cups Harry’s neck briefly before letting it stroke down her arm. “Harry here is a little corrupted now, aren’t you, baby?”

Harry shrugs. “Maybe a little…”

“Considering you were asking _us_ how to have sex in February, I’d say you have definitely been corrupted,” Zayn says as she exhales smoke. 

Louis plucks the joint from Zayn’s fingers again and is about to bring it to her lips when she turns to Harry. “Want to shotgun again?”

Harry nods and presses even closer. Louis takes a big hit, bigger than her other ones, and she holds it for a few beats longer than usual and then exhales it slowly into Harry’s open, waiting mouth. Harry smiles at Louis, a smile meant for her and her alone. It warms Louis’ insides. Harry closes the gap between them and kisses Louis slowly, her tongue moving against Louis’ in a way that gets her toes curling. Louis holds out her arm and the joint is plucked from her fingers. She immediately gets both hands on Harry’s body and holds her hips as Harry moves to straddle Louis’ lap, facing her completely this time. 

A keening noise escapes from Harry and it makes Louis want to do nothing more than to see Harry riding her. It’s been a little while since they’ve done that and Louis wouldn’t mind the sight of Harry bouncing in her lap right about now. 

She cups one of Harry’s breasts in her hand and thumbs over her nipple, making Harry gasp into the kiss. Harry pulls back and Louis raises her eyebrows up at her, squeezing her arse under the water.

“So would you have sex in front of other people?” Niall’s voice asks, breaking through the imaginary bubble around Louis and Harry. 

Louis looks over Harry’s shoulder to Niall and shrugs. “Perhaps,” she replies. “If it’s the right people and it’s what Harry wanted.”

“What about what you want?” Zayn asks.

“I want everything Harry wants,” Louis replies easily, saying the last part while looking directly at Harry. She makes a face and Harry grins, ducking her head and burying her face in the crook of Louis’ neck. 

“It’s something we’ve talked about before,” Harry says after a few moments. She turns herself completely around in Louis’ lap, her back pressed up against Louis’ chest. “I like people watching me. Or the thrill of people watching me, at least.”

“Well, I had to pay a pretty penny to get that security footage from our hotel in Paris,” Louis comments. “Just to make sure that no one saw us.”

Harry smiles sheepishly and turns her head to kiss Louis softy. Louis’ hand slides across Harry’s stomach and she strokes over the soft flesh before flicking at Harry’s belly button piercing. 

“Would you have sex in front of us?” Niall asks after a few long moments, her voice slightly hesitant. “You don’t have to do anything… _different_.”

Louis hums and she noses at the side of Harry’s head. “It’s up to you, my love,” she whispers, goosebumps rising on Harry’s skin where Louis’ breath hits. “I can easily finger you right here with your friends watching… But it might not be the same with them afterwards. I want you to be sure.”

“I’m sure,” Harry replies. Her eyes are closed and her face is already relaxed. She tilts her head back on Louis’ shoulder and her legs part enough for Louis to slip her hand easily between them. She kisses the side of Harry’s neck and cups her hand over Harry’s underwear. 

Harry lets out a shaky breath into the night air. Louis kisses her way down Harry’s shoulder as she works her hand underneath Harry’s underwear. She pauses when Harry wiggles and slips her underwear off, throwing them over the side of the hot tub and she turns her face to Louis. Her eyes are blown wide, her lips are red from where she’s been biting them and everything about her is irresistible to Louis. She dips her head and kisses Harry soundly on the lips. 

Underneath the water, she strokes over Harry’s thighs, squeezing the flesh every time Harry parts her legs a little more. Louis knows that nothing can be seen under the bubbling of the jets but the noises that escape from Harry’s mouth make it clear _exactly_ what they’re doing.

“Touch me,” Harry whispers. “Please.”

“Not yet, princess,” Louis mumbles, kissing Harry’s cheekbone lightly. She inches her hand higher, stroking over the crease of Harry’s leg where thigh meets hip and Harry rocks forwards ever so slightly, but Louis’ other hand holds her steady. 

One of Harry’s hands comes up out of the water and she pinches her nipple, moaning at the touch. Louis bites down hard on her shoulder. 

“No touching,” she warns. “Hands by your sides.” Harry immediately complies and Louis keeps stroking over Harry’s thighs and lower stomach. 

She knows it’s teasing Harry but she also knows that it is exactly what Harry wants. She likes the build-up, she craves it. She needs to be teased when she’s like this so her orgasm is one that will be nothing but powerful and will leave her weak in the knees.

“Spread your legs,” Louis says and Harry shifts, putting her legs over Louis’ own. She sags back against Louis’ chest and turns her head, lips meeting Louis’ throat. “I can’t spank you under the water,” she begins. “So I’m going to bring you to the edge and you’re not going to orgasm, okay?”

Harry hums.

Louis pinches her hip. “What was that?”

“Okay, Lou,” Harry replies. She kisses Louis’ neck again, her lips lingering for a few moments before she pulls away with a gasp. Louis presses her finger against Harry’s clit again, just resting it there without moving an inch. Harry quickly grows restless and ruts her hips down, trying to get some friction. Louis’ hand on her hip stops Harry from any more movements. 

“Wait,” Louis says. She watches Harry’s face as she drags her finger over Harry’s clit in a slow, circular motion. Harry whines and arches into the touch. 

Louis keeps teasing her with slow movements of her fingers against Harry’s clit, enjoying the way Harry responds to her touching. Louis keeps her promise of bringing Harry right to the edge, her breath is high and the slight tremble of her body indicates that her orgasm is close but Louis removes her hand completely from between Harry’s legs moments before she is about to come. 

Harry growls a little in the back of her throat and she turns her face into Louis’ neck again. “Please,” she begs softly. “I need to come.”

“Keep still this time, princess,” Louis says, lifting up her hand holding Harry’s hip to pinch at Harry’s nipples. She rolls them both until they’re completely hard, straining against her body. Harry shudders a little against Louis and Louis keeps one hand cupping Harry’s breast while the other goes back under the water.

She parts Harry’s folds again and this time doesn’t waste a moment before she’s rubbing at Harry’s clit. Harry lets out a high whine and she arches against Louis again. Louis keeps up her hand movements, teasing Harry’s clit with pauses every few seconds. Harry, for her part, keeps as still as possible in Louis’ arms. Her moans fill the silence between them and Louis can’t help but admire the beauty in her arms. 

It almost happens in slow motion, Louis thinks. She’s so attuned to Harry’s body that she can tell the second Harry’s orgasm begins to pool in her stomach. Her breathing changes and her moaning turns to soft whimpers. She rocks her hips down into Louis’ hand only once and her entire body goes completely tight.

“There’s my girl. So good baby,” Louis whispers, dropping kisses onto Harry’s shoulder as Harry comes, her entire body shaking with the force of it. She works Harry through it until the trembling subsides and she collapses against Louis’ chest again. 

Louis gathers Harry in her arms, keeping her close. Her eyes remain shut as she tucks her head into the dip of Louis’ throat and just breathes. Louis kisses the top of her head and stokes over her back and thighs with gentle, sure touches.

“Whoa.”

Louis’ gaze flicks up and she feels slightly embarrassed that she had completely forgot about Niall and Zayn being there with them. “Shh,” she says, her gaze going back to Harry. She stays curled against Louis’ chest for a few more moments before she opens her eyes, smiling. “Hey, baby. That was good.”

Harry nods. “It was,” she agrees. She tilts her head up and kisses Louis softly on the lips before looking over her shoulder at her friends. 

“That was hot,” Niall pipes up after a few more moments. “So fucking hot.”

“And you like Louis telling you what to do?” Zayn asks curiosity lacing her tone as her gaze flicks between them both. 

Harry nods. “Yeah,” she replies. “It makes me feel good.”

“This stays between us as well,” Louis says. “Alright?”

The other three nod and Harry giggles, turning her face into Louis’ shoulder again.

“I can’t believe we did that,” she says. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long now.”

“I know you have, princess,” Louis replies, kissing the top of Harry’s head.

“So, do you, like, have a full on Dom and sub relationship?” Niall asks. 

“Not really,” Louis replies. “Harry is a free woman. She can make her own choices and be her own person. We’re our own people and we’re a couple.”

“I just like when Louis tells me what to do. Inside and outside of the bedroom,” Harry adds on. “It pleases me to please her.” She looks up at Louis as she says the last sentence and warmth blooms in Louis’ stomach. She dips her head and kisses Harry soundly on the lips.

“I love you,” she says softly.

Harry smiles at her, love shining in her eyes. “I love you too.”

“Well,” Niall says loudly. “I need to go get rid of this pent up sexual tension now. Zayn?”

Zayn nods. “One more thing,” she begins hesitantly. “How’d you come into this? I know Harry hasn’t read that Fifty Shades trash that other girls in our school have… How’d you decide you liked this?”

Louis shrugs. “We just did. This one wanted to be tied up one day, so we did,” she responds. “I researched a _lot_ to make sure that everything we did was safe. I spent six hours watching roping videos so that when Harry wants me to tie her up, I can do it properly without hurting her. The last thing I want is to hurt her.”

“But you spank her, yeah?”

“I love the pain,” Harry continues. “Louis means she doesn’t want to hurt me in a way that is dangerous or unsafe in any way. And I love that about her. She did this for me. She hasn’t really ever experienced anything like this before, I brought it to her attention. And we’re still working it all out but I think we’re doing okay.”

“I think we are, too,” Louis agrees softly, kissing Harry briefly. 

“I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else,” Harry says, turning her attention back to Zayn. “Louis is the one I trust completely and she’s proven she can handle my kinks and that she even shares all of them because who else would do that much research just to make sure that they were doing things correctly?”

Louis feels her cheeks heating up a little and she shrugs. “Well, I don’t mean to blow me own horn, but you’re not wrong, Hazza.”

Harry grins at her and kisses her soundly on the lips. 

“Can I ask you questions if I think of them at another time?” Zayn asks, looking at Louis. “If I don’t trust what I find online?”

Louis nods. “Of course,” she replies. “You’ve got my number, you can ask me anything.”

“Alright,” Zayn says. She stands up to get out of the spa. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Louis replies.

“C’mon, Zayn,” Niall says, helping her out of the spa. “There’s a guest bed inside with our name on it.”

Harry giggles into Louis’ neck and she waits for them to have gone before kissing Louis hotly. “There’s our bed waiting for us in there and your clit with my name on it. Want to go?”

“Fuck yeah,” Louis agrees emphatically, scrambling to get out of the spa as well to continue her and Harry’s night, despite the exhaustion that is settling deep in her bones. She may have to nap first, she thinks, as Harry giggles and runs right by her through the flat. Louis shakes her head, a fond smile on her face as she follows her girl’s wet footprints to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got through that, thank you. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Part 12 has _not_ been written yet. Most of it has been planned but this next part will be Louis' 26th birthday, so birthday gift ideas for her will be much appreciated if anyone can think of things to get a multi-millionaire. 
> 
> As always, you can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55).
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
